Massages and Melodies
by scisaacinmypants
Summary: Logan gives Kendall a massage after a long day of rehearsal, which leads to some confessions... R&R please! Request by dbz7000


**Well today is my birthday and I thought I'd give you guys a little smutty amazingness! If anyone would want to write a Big Time Orgy oneshot with all four of the guys, that would be the most beautifully amazing bday gift. What? I'm a big time slut for these boys. Don't hate.**

**Requested: Kendall having a stressful day, Logan offers a massage and things progress from there.**

It had been a long day of rehearsals for the upcoming tour and the boys of Big Time Rush were sore and tired. James and Carlos retired to their room, as Kendall and Logan did the same. As soon as the door shut, Kendall collapsed onto his bed, sighing in pain when he felt his sore muscles contract as he tried to get comfortable.

"You okay man?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, just really sore."

The shorter brunette smiled as an idea popped into his head.

"Why don't I give you a massage?"

Kendall looked up at him skeptically.

"Isn't that kind of gay?"

"Dude, no. It's just a friend helping out a friend. It will feel good I promise," Logan assured him.

Kendall hesitated for a moment, and then nodded.

Logan tried to hide his excited smile as he walked over to the taller blonde's bed. He had had a crush on Kendall for a long time, but never got his hopes up because he knew Kendall was straight as a board. But he always admired from afar. The way Kendall always knew what to do when they got into trouble. And how he always knew how to cheer up his friends when they were sad. When Camille broke up with Logan, Kendall held him and let him cry. That was when he fell in love with the blonde. He got over Camille the next day. James and Carlos knew about his crush. He had to tell someone when he figured it out. They were fully supportive of him though. He loved his best friends.

So when he crawled onto Kendall's bed and started to rub his soft tanned skin, he already knew he would have a little problem pop up. It only took a few minutes before he was completely hard just from touching his best friend. Kendall's head was faced away from him so he couldn't see the large bulge in the shorter boy's pajama pants. When he heard a soft moan come from the blonde, he couldn't help but growl in response, feeling his cock throb in his boxers. He needed some kind of relief. Just then, he felt Kendall squirm beneath him.

"You okay?" Logan asked.

"Um, y-yeah, I'm fine. Just keep going," Kendall stuttered.

Logan chuckled and continued rubbing the boy's back, letting his fingers roam in the small but toned muscles.

"L-Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you go down a little farther?"

The shorter brunette let his hands roam to right above the blonde's waistband and stopped.

"Here?"

"No. Farther."

He suddenly caught onto what the blonde was saying and let his fingertips graze the taller boy's backside through his pants. He heard Kendall's breathing quicken and dipped his hand below the waistband, running his finger dangerously close to the blonde's tight hole. Logan suddenly felt a burst of confidence and leaned down to the taller boy's ear.

"Right here?" he whispered huskily.

Kendall moaned before nodding his head. Logan let his finger dip lightly into the tight pucker, before pulling his hand away, causing Kendall to whimper below him. He flipped the blonde over, straddling him, and stared into his darkened green eyes before leaning down and gently brushing his lips against his. When the taller boy didn't pull away, he deepened the kiss, letting his hand roam down and palm the obvious bulge in the blonde's pants. Kendall moaned loudly, and Logan took the opportunity to slip his tongue in the blonde's mouth. After a few minutes, the shorter brunette pulled away breathlessly and pressed his forehead to the taller blonde's.

"I want you Kendall," he breathed.

"Then have me."

Logan groaned at this and captured his lover's lips with his own as he slipped a hand beneath the blonde's pajamas, palming his through his boxers. He could already feel the precum leaking through the thin fabric. He broke the kiss and nipped at the blonde's pulse point, sucking and biting before pulling back to admire his work.

"Now everyone will know who you belong to."

Kendall looked at him with lust darkened eyes, clearly nervous.

"Logan I don't want you to fuck me."

"W-what?" Logan said.

"I want you to make love to me."

Logan stared at him for a moment before replying.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Please Logan, I've never wanted anything more in my entire life."

"It's going to hurt. And we don't have any kind of lube or anything."

Kendall pushed Logan away for a moment and reached into his nightstand, pulling out a small bottle of lube.

"Where did you get that?" Logan asked incredulously.

"I bought it awhile ago. I-I use it to um, finger myself when I think about you," Kendall said, blushing hard.

Logan felt his dick swell even more before pulling Kendall's face to his and kissing him feverishly.

"Fuck that's so hot," he said against the blonde's lips.

He swiftly pulled off the tall blonde's pajamas and boxers, throwing them to the floor, placing soft kisses down the blonde's torso as he crawled downwards. When he reached his destination, he placed a soft kiss to the tip of Kendall's dick, admiring all of his seven inches.

"God, baby, you're so beautiful."

He took the tip in his mouth and sucked lightly, feeling Kendall shiver beneath him.

He pulled away, and licked a slow line along the vein on the underside of the blonde's cock before going down to his balls, taking each one in his mouth and sucking harshly. He let them fall from his mouth, and slid down to the taller boy's tight pucker. He dipped his tongue in and out before pushing it in all the way, gripping onto the boy's ass as he ate him out thoroughly. When he felt Kendall shuddering and writhing violently beneath him. He felt Kendall moving his hips against him, and pushed his tongue in farther, intent on making him cum. As soon as his tongue hit the taller boy's prostate, Kendall froze against him, arching his back, and cumming violently on his own stomach. Logan pulled away from the blonde's hole and licked the cum from his stomach.

"You taste good baby," Logan teased.

"Logie," Kendall breathed. "I want you inside me."

Logan groaned and reached down to palm his own rock hard erection before standing up and sliding his pants and boxers down his legs. He climbed back onto the bed and took the bottle of lube from Kendall's outstretched hand. He popped the cap and squeezed a generous amount on three fingers, and pressed one into the blonde's hole, sliding it in and out slowly. When he felt him relax, he slipped another in, stopping when he heard Kendall hiss in pain.

"Don't stop," Kendall said with clenched teeth.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Logan. Please. Don't stop."

The brunette gave one last look at his lover, and continued pushing his fingers in and out of him. After a few moments, Kendall arched his back and moaned loudly.

"Ngh, Logan, hit there again!"

The shorter boy pushed in a third finger and pressed harshly against the blonde's prostate. When he deemed the boy stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube again. Before he could open it, Kendall pulled it out of his hands, sitting up.

"Let me," the blonde said seductively.

He squeezed a fair amount on his hand and grasped Logan's erection, making the shorter brunette throw his head back in pleasure. Once he was fully coated with lube, Kendall pulled his hand away and pulled Logan's face to his, kissing him hungrily.

"I love you," he whispered against the shorter brunette's lips.

"I love you too," Logan replied quietly.

He pushed the blonde back onto the bed and hooked his legs around his waist.

"Just relax, baby."

Kendall nodded and took a deep breath. Logan gripped his 9 inch erection and pressed into the blonde's tight hole, moaning as he was engulfed by the tight heat.

"Fuck baby, you're so tight," Logan breathed as he bottomed out, letting Kendall adjust.

They kissed each other softly until Kendall nodded his head, giving Logan the okay to move. The shorter brunette pulled out slowly and gripped the sheets next to Kendall's head, trying to keep himself from slamming back into the other boy. As he pushed back in, Kendall arched his back against him and threw his head back.

"Ooh, Logan right there!"

The smart boy pulled out and pushed back in a little harder and pulled Kendall in for a kiss, trying to distract himself so he wouldn't pound the blonde's tight hole.

"Logan, god, please go faster!"

Logan breathed a sigh of relief and pulled out before slamming back in fiercely. With every thrust he felt Kendall arch beneath him, making his own cock rub against their stomachs.

"Oh, fuck Logie just like that! Please!"

The shorter boy slammed in, hitting the blonde's prostate on every thrust.

"God Kendall you're so fucking tight!"

All they could hear were the sounds of their skin slapping together and their harsh breathing.

"Logie I'm so close, please, touch me, please, please…"

The smart boy reached down and pumped the blonde's erection in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before Kendall was cumming again, shooting his load on both of their stomachs. Logan followed a few moments later with a hard thrust, grinding his hips slowly against his lover. He rested his head against Kendall's as they both tried to catch their breath. After a few minutes he pulled out slowly, making Kendall wince and laid down next to him, pulling the blonde close.

"Kendall did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

Kendall looked up at him, green eyes sparkling.

"With all my heart. I just haven't really known how to tell you."

"Me too. I've loved you since we were kids."

He kissed the blonde softly and tightened his arms.

"I'm never going to let you go," the brunette whispered.

When Kendall didn't respond, he assumed he fell asleep and he kissed the top of his head, pulling the blankets up around them.

"I hope not," Kendall whispered softly.

Logan smiled as he fell asleep, happier than he'd ever been.

**I have a major thing for sweet romantic smut, so I hope you guys loved it! I also have an addiction to Dominant Logan…I don't think I could ever write him as submissive lol!**

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought! Reviews keep me writing! **


End file.
